


Say It Again

by akitokihojo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, inukag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akitokihojo/pseuds/akitokihojo
Summary: Every ten seconds or so, she'd glance over her shoulder. The sight of him was remarkably exciting. His long, silver hair was held back in a ponytail, flowing beautifully over his shoulder as he picked up solo cups from the floor next to the loveseat. His broad shoulders flexed beneath his button up, and as he stood up straight and turned to her, his lips quirked in a peculiar grin.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	Say It Again

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa recipient on Tumblr.

They weren't a new couple, but they also couldn't be considered long-term at all. Six months has passed, and Kagome's fallen into a comfortable rhythm with her boyfriend, Inuyasha. The transition from friends to relationship wasn't necessarily smooth, but as the weeks flew by and the half demon she favored realized things didn't have to be as awkward as he had a tendency to make them, the shift grew increasingly easier.

She appreciated his smile through the years that she got to call herself his acquaintance; it was a rare sight to behold. When they became friends, she got to enjoy it a little more. As his partner now, she gets to hear him laugh, experience the different grins that occurred for various scenarios, understand that his expression wasn't constantly frozen in a stone-like scowl, and see first-hand that his brow softened and his feverish eyes were more delightful than they were intimidating. They quickly became inseparable. Spending the night at the other's apartment, staying up too late watching movies, exploring one another's bodies, kissing and playing around and exchanging words of affirmation that kept their hearts pounding into the next day.

But never _those_ words. Not yet.

Kagome was aware Inuyasha wasn't the affectionate type, and maybe it was too soon for him. The light over him seemed to be changing, though. The way she was looking at him, she could feel, was gradually becoming something else. Something warmer, softer, attracting her soul as well as her heart. Christmas Eve was spent at her parents, and though his discomfort was pretty obvious, he still put forth effort into conversing with her grandfather, offering to help her mother in the kitchen even though he wasn't much of a cook, and even playing video games with her younger brother. He only grunted responses a few times, but overall, he was wonderful. And Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of him.

That night, they went back to his flat. He'd insisted. The hanyou wasn't much for holidays, especially Christmas, but he knew it was her favorite and murmured something about her being stupid for thinking she'd be waking up alone. He was especially tender that night and the following morning. She didn't know why, nor did she ask. He took moments to smooth hair out of her face and behind her ear, kissed her forehead numerous times, made her multiple mugs of hot coco, kissed her shoulder as she made them breakfast, and even allowed her to put on her favorite Christmas movie, never reaching to turn it off despite the fact that it quickly drove him nuts how she could recite almost every line - a habit, she earnestly declared, he'd have to get used to.

Now, here she stood. It was two-twenty-five in the morning, and the smell of falling snow wafted in through the cracked window. The last of Inuyasha's friends were finally leaving, waving goodbye as the hanyou shut the door behind them. The floor was littered with confetti and glitter, streamers hanging sloppily from the walls, and Inuyasha barely sighed as he picked up a nearby trash bag to begin the cleanup. Kagome was in the center of the living room, a bag of her own in one hand and the television remote in the other, hardly able to focus on her task when her boyfriend seemed to be captivating her undivided attention. It was silly, really. She felt like a smitten high schooler recently. He was so far from perfect, but so perfect for her. For a while, she worried she'd never find that person. Her person.

Her person. What a wonderful concept. For once, there was no overthinking. There was no uncertainty, or doubt. The thought settled comfortable in her chest, warming her soul, calming her heart. There was no fear or trepidation, not where Inuyasha was concerned. It brought a smile to her face, the realization.

She turned her attention back to the television, clicking the remote to flip through the apps, and shuffling his music playlist but turning the volume down - way down from where it was during the party. Then, she got back to cleaning, the clinking of glass almost louder than the soft lyrics playing through the speakers as she dropped beer and champagne bottles in her bag one-by-one. Every ten seconds or so, she'd glance over her shoulder. The sight of him was remarkably exciting. His long, silver hair was held back in a ponytail, flowing beautifully over his shoulder as he picked up solo cups from the floor next to the loveseat. His broad shoulders flexed beneath his button up, and as he stood up straight and turned to her, his lips quirked in a peculiar grin.

She loved his smile and the way his thick brows furrowed in question. Kagome found herself, in that moment, in previous moments, and in future moments with him, so unbelievably happy. And she laughed.

"Why are you being weird?" Inuyasha asked, setting his trash on the floor and sauntering over. "You tired?"

"I'm not being weird." She laughed again.

"Alright, you're going to bed."

"No, I'm fine!"

He took the bag from her hands, smiling as she tried to fight him for it. "What's so funny, then?"

"Nothing. I'm just -" Kagome bit her bottom lip, his form just inches away from her and she had to resist her instincts to touch him in some way, shape, or form. "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Brownies." She lied.

"Funny brownies?" He hummed, cocking a brow. "Who brought them, and how many did you have?"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Kagome laughed, realizing her horrible mistake. Her face was hot, flushed, and she decided it was just too much effort to swallow what was on her mind. The loud clank of bottles was heard as he obviously dropped the bag to the floor, taking her cheeks in between his palms in the next second so she'd look at him.

"Spit it out, dummy." Inuyasha chuckled, giving a small squeeze to make her lips purse slightly. She shook her head to get him to drop his hands, his fingers gently gliding down her neck, around her shoulders, down most of her arms, to settle and softly massage the curve of her waist.

Sucking in her bottom lip to rake her teeth over it, she waited until it freed itself, like a silent countdown to build her courage. "I love you."

His smile slowly faded before growing, a steady sigh leaving his nose. His cheeks slowly grew pink, then red. Stepping in closer so his arms could circle her waist and his mouth could hover over hers, he whispered, "What's so funny about that?"

Their kiss was tender and heated and long overdo since they'd missed the ball drop while too busy hosting. He held her closer, closer, pulling her in as a soft reverberation rumbled through his chest. Her own hands smoothed over the hot flesh of his neck, and she smiled. All she could do was smile, she was so happy.

"You know I love you too, right?" Inuyasha breathed, leaning his forehead against hers.

"I do now." Kagome giggled.

"Shut up. Time for bed." He guided her to walk backward, never releasing his hold on her which caused her to stumble as he took wider steps to compensate.

"Right now?"

"What do you mean, right now!? It's two-thirty in the morning!"

"We were just cleaning!"

"Yeah, and I just thought of something much more important that needs to get done." Inuyasha chuckled, reaching down to grab the backs of her thighs to pick her up and straddle his waist. She yelped in surprise, recovering quickly to kiss him, trusting him fully to hold on.

"Say it again." He mumbled.

"I love you." She breathed.


End file.
